Hikaru! Sors avec moi
by Hiromichi
Summary: An cafe. Dans cet amphi, plus de deux cents élèves y étudient, alors pourquoi moi? Moi au premier rang, cacher derrière ses cahiers et ses long cheveux? Pourquoi cette petite blonde à la voix rauque me demande ça?


Disclamer: Les Ankûs enfin le ankû n'est pas à moi, (mais bientôt si Mouhahaha) Hikaru et l'hhistoire si =D

Genre: Romance ^-^ rare que j'en fasse des pures comme ça .

Autres: Mon commentaire se trouve en fin de OS ^^

* * *

**One Shot**

Moi qui voulait passer la fin de ma scolarité tranquille, hé ben c'est mort.

Je m'explique, il y a deux jours à peine, la fille la plus populaire du campus de l'université de droit de Tokyo m'a demandé sans aucune nonchalance de sortir avec elle, si c'est pas la mort ça.

Moi, l'intello du coin, se planquant derrière cinquante bouquins tout devant là où personne ne vient jamais. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé, mais de toute façon je dois sa demande, surtout si je veux pas son fanclub sur le dos. Punaise, alors qu'il ne reste qu'à peine trois mois avant le concours final.

Il est vraiment étonnant qu'elle m'ait remarqué dans cet amphi de plus de 200 élèves.

De plus moi, je ne la connais que depuis qu'elle s'est déclarée, avant je n'avais jamais fais attention.

C'est très embarrassant, au milieu de tous, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, elle a fait tomber quelques livres (dont le code civil) par terre, j'ai relevé ma tête et en quelques secondes à peine je l'ai fixé, là, je l'ai vu, une fille, mignonne la peau plutôt pale, rare chez les asiatique, aux joues rebondies légèrement rouge, des lèvres toutes fines roses, des cheveux teints en blond platine, deux couettes à chaque côté de la tête. Plutôt petite, et pas développé corporellement. Elle portait un tee shirt blanc sous une salopette en jean qui finissait en jupe.  
J'avais rapidement baissé la tête pour permettre à mes mèches de cheveux de recouvrir mon visage. Je me suis ensuite baissée, remarquant alors que sa salopette se terminer en jupe plutôt courte au dessus des genoux, avec de long collants noir remontant aux cuisses ainsi que des chausses assez conséquente. J'avais rapidement récupéré mes ouvrages, puis elle m'a dit haut et fort alors que je me relevais.

"Toi, Hikaru Nodata non? Sors avec moi!"

A sa voix, plutôt grave par rapport à son physique, ne marquer aucun demande, c'était presque un ordre, après ça, j'ai serré mes affaires contre moi et je me suis enfuie, tout simplement.

Après j'ai un peu trainé dans les couloirs, et j'ai écouté les rumeurs, les choses, j'ai découvert rapidement qu'elle était la coqueluche. Son nom? Bou, bizarre je crois que c'est un surnom. On entend vite les rumeurs à son sujet.

Ça fait donc deux jours que j'erre dans les couloirs des bâtiments. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui peut lui plaire? J'ai un corps plutôt fin, androgyne, je suis un peu carré des épaules, je fais presque un mètre soixante-dix. J'ai des cheveux noir qui descende jusqu'aux épaules ainsi qu'une frange plutôt longue.

Je porte sans arrêt des lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux non brider et vert, c'est pour ça que je porte des lunettes, il serrait vert clair bon ça irait encore, mais mes yeux on un vert irréelle sur les photos on croirait qu'on m'a photoshoper les yeux.. Ils sont d'un vert émeraudes intenses, le matin quand ch'ui mal réveiller, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir ça fait un peu peur, ça fait très manga ou lentille.  
J'ai une peau plutôt caramel, aussi dû à ma mère qui n'est pas japonaise. Mes cheveux viennent exclusivement de chez mon père.

Je suis pas moche mais pas non plus un canon. Je porte souvent des habits ample et long avec un jean et des baskets.

Je n'aime pas trop mon physique, pas à cause de mes yeux, pas à cause de ma beauté (ou non beauté) mais surtout au fait que je sois pas mal androgyne, les gens doutent ils ne savent pas où me placer, et me place souvent dans la mauvaise catégorie, bon je ne fais pas grand chose pour me rendre moins androgyne, mais un jour au lycée, j'ai essayé, on m'a prit pour un pervers-travestis, et ça fait pas extrêmement plaisir. Donc depuis j'ai pas réessayé.

Enfin donc, je trainaille dans les couloirs, mes livres sous le bras, au bout d'un moment je me trouve un coin dans les escaliers. Je me pose les jambes croisés et travaille. Je peux pas rester chez moi mes parents trouveraient ça bizarre, et je vais pas m'enfuir devant cette fille, bien que je le fais partiellement.

Mais elle est bizarre elle aussi, pourquoi me demander ça à moi? Et surtout de cette façon, un peu arrogante mais assez bizarre. On est plus de deux cent dans cet amphi, pourquoi ça doit être moi à qui elle demande. EN plus elle est trop bizarre, comme ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi populaire du côté aussi bien du côté des filles que des garçons?

Oui je n'ai pas fais que errer, je me suis aussi un peu informée sur celle qui m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Elle serrait là aout 2007 mais elle aurait intégré le même niveau que moi à cet époque, c'est à dire pendant ma troisième année, elle devait peut-être suivre des cours particuliers? Enfin, qu'au début de sa scolarité ici elle était plutôt en mode déprime, ce n'est que depuis y'a environ un an et demi qu'elle a commencé à se faire connaitre dans l'université. Et je sais aussi qu'elle aura 27 ans en septembre (on en apprend des choses dans un campus...).

- Puyu.

Hein? Je me retourne et me retrouve un doigt écraser contre ma joue.

- Hey, je peux m'assoir à côté de toi?

- Si je te dis non tu te casses? Répondis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus tranchante que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Ben non, souri-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la même marche que moi. Pourquoi t'es pas revenus en cours?

Elle a vraiment une voix grave pour une si jolie fille.

- Parce que, dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Un peu ouai.

- Woua je savais pas qu'à, 25? 26 ans?

- 25.

- Qu'à 25 ans on pouvait être aussi susceptible sur une déclaration.

Par contre là, parlait comme si c'était vraiment bizarre.

- C'est pas ton problème.

- Ben si ça l'est, puisque c'est moi qui t'ait fais ma déclaration.

Je restai un moment scotcher devant ça répartie. Elle se releva ensuite, descendit quelque marche, essaya de planter son regard dans le mien à travers mes lunettes puis dit:

- Demain, à dix sept heure derrière le bâtiment tu sais vers la petite grille toute défoncé par laquelle personne ne passe, là bas, donne moi ta réponse.

Sa voix grave faisait frissonner, son ton avait été sérieux et sans moquerie. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire?

...

J'ai sentis toute la journée des regards pesant dans mon dos, oui j'ai eu le courage de retourner en cours. Mais c'est stressant d'entendre ces murmures de tout les côté surtout en sachant pertinemment que c'est sur moi qu'ils causent. C'est très désagréable d'être le centre des discussions, quand je me retourne, ils se taisent mais leurs regards montrent bien toute l'animosité qu'ils ont envers moi. Ben merde, moi j'ai rien demandé, si vous avez un problème, aller poser vos stupide question à l'autre blonde.

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle a l'air de vouloir sécher les cours aujourd'hui , mouai je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, peut-être qu'elle prépare notre entrevue?

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les gens aiment être adulé par autant de personnes, en quoi c'est bien? Pour ma part en ce moment c'est plutôt flippant, même s'ils ne m'adulent pas, avoir autant d'attention est vraiment quelques choses de désagréable.

A la fin des cours, je sortis, étrangement, le premier des cours, je voulais arrêter cette mascarade au plus vite. Ok elle est super mignonne, ok je pourrais presque être attirer, mais sauf qu'il y a un gros problème. Je cours presque dans les couloirs mon sac sur le dos. Dans quelques minutes ça serra la confrontation.

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous, elle est là. Je la regarde en m'avançant. Elle a opté aujourd'hui pour un tee-shirt à manche longue noir avec des rayures roses pétante au niveau des bras ainsi qu'une tête de mort sur le devant, une casquette sur ses cheveux platine, et un jean déchirer.

Elle était moins féminine qu'à son habitude et ses vêtements faisaient ressortir ses défauts corporelles.

Bon je me concentre. J'arrive à cinq pas d'elle. Je fais une pose classe baisse la tête, enlève mes lunettes de soleil de plante mon regard vert dans le sien noisette. Je sens que la couleur de mes yeux la un peu déstabilisé, mais elle ne montre rien.

- Je.. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Voilà la seule phrase qui me sortit de la gorge.

- Hein? Tu veux dire, que tu es pas gays plutôt?

- Gays?

- Je suis un mec, tu savais pas? .... Mais attends voir.. Tu.. Tu es.. T'es une fille!! S'étonne-t-elle.. heu..t-il alors, pendant que je bug sur le fait que c'est un mec.

- Tu m'as pris pour un mec?? Je savais que j'étais androgyne, mais à ce point.

- Et chute, toi tu m'as bien pris pour une fille alors...

On se regarda alors ensuite en silence, puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Comment, comment on avait pus être aussi aveugle?

Au bout de quelques minutes on était tout les deux épuisés à force de rire.

- Tu es donc une fille, dit-il entre de souffles, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre.

- Quoi donc?

- Ben que tu m'attires autant, je suis bisexuelle, d'habitudes j'ai plus d'attirance pour les filles, mais toi c'était la première fois qu'un mec me plaisait autant.

Je rougis sous mes mèches.

- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis un mec, tu peux reconsidérée ma demande?

Je ne dis rien.

- Ouai tu peux pas me voir sous un autre jour directement, mais quand même.

Il se lève époussette son pantalon, s'approche de moi, passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Pense y s'il te plait, et donne moi ta réponse le plus tôt possible.

Je t'entendais partir, je ne sais pourquoi, je me relevai à une vitesse folle, et lui attrapai sa manche. Il se retourna me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je.. Je veux bien essayer. Le fais que tu sois un mec change tout mes points de vus. Finissais-je essoufflé, oui je ne suis pas sportive du tout.

Il était plus petit, beaucoup plus petit que moi, il m'arrivait aux épaules, mais il était vraiment mignon, et puis une demande faite comme ça, c'est qu'il eut besoin de beaucoup de courage, autant essayer, et plus si mon look androgyne ne le gêne pas, vaut mieux même foncer, c'est rare un mec qui veut sortir avec moi, car sois ils sont gays comme pas possible, sois ils disent que je ressemble trop à un mec pour que se soit possible.

- Merci Hikaru.

* * *

Yeah, oui un nouveau OS (comme je l'avais promis xD). En fait ça m'a bien plus de l'écrire, il est frais, et tranquille, peu prise de tête. Le relire fut fun, surtout qu'au début je laisse vraiment très peu de détaille sur le fait que Hikaru soit une fille, étonné? Ou pas? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. EN tout cas, je trouve que c'est plutôt un bon petit OS.  
Vous pouvez les placer en 2010 comme Bou arrive dans l'université un peu moins de deux mois après qu'il ait quitté le groupe et que je précise qu'en septembre il aura 27 ans.  
Je sais pourquoi ce OS je voulais l'écrire, car en l'imaginant j'ai trouvé le quiproquos très mignon. Bon je dois avouer qu'au début Bou était 100% gays, et qu'ils allaient devenir pote, mais après je me suis dis, aller bon pourquoi pas, et puis ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils resteront ensemble, comme ça vous pouvez vous imaginez ce que vous voulez.  
(et puis au pire je ferrais peut-être un autre OS accroché à celui-ci ^^ ).

_Reviews?_


End file.
